roblox_overflowfandomcom-20200215-history
Map Creation
Creating maps for Overflow is similar to creating maps with the Flood Escape 2 Map Kit, but there are a lot of different stuff that you may not be familiar with. The walk speed is 22. You can test maps in Overflow Map Test. Map Kits There are currently 2 map kits you can take to start making a map for Overflow. The first is a simple map kit, this map kit is recommended for people who are building an Overflow map for the first time. This map kit contains a long list of instructions and basic items. The second is an advanced map kit, this map kit is absolutely not beginner friendly, but it does contain a lot of new stuff that can give you some ideas on what you can do with it. This map kit contains a lot of advanced gameplay objects like Wall Running, Wall Jumping, Speed Boosts and a variety of water states. Checklist for Maps There are several items you need to make sure that they exist or else you will be unable to test your map in Overflow Map Test. * ButtonParts * Buttons * Essentials ** Music ** Creator ** Difficulty ** MapImage ** Exit ** Spawn * MapScript ButtonParts When a button is activated, the script will look inside the ButtonParts, but if they do not find their model they will not affect anything. Example: Button1 (in Buttons) when pressed will look for Button1 inside ButtonParts. If it does not exist, the game will just carry on as usual, else it will affect the parts inside the model. You do not have to manually put the values inside of each part individually, especially when the model contains a lot of parts, you can instead insert "EntireModel" inside of the button model, values inside EntireModel will affect, well, the entire model. Events These are the possible events/values you can place inside the button parts: Toggle_Anchor (BoolValue), when false, objects affected will un-anchor or fall. When true, objects will anchor and stay in its position. New_Transparency (IntValue/NumberValue), when the value is 1, objects affect will turn invisible, but can still collide with other objects. When the value is 0, objects will turn opaque. Can_Collide (BoolValue), when false, objects will be unable to collide with the objects affect. When true, objects will be able to collide with the objects affected. Delay (IntValue/NumberValue), placed inside other events. This will delay the events it is inside of by seconds, example: If the value is 1, the event the delay is in will be delayed by 1 second. Play_Sound (Sound), to be added. Change_Color (Color3Value) '''and Duration (IntValue/NumberValue), to be added. '''Buttons Buttons are self-explanatory, you copy buttons and place them all over your map, don't forget to rename them in order. There is currently only 1 type of button. veryfakeguest is planning on adding more types of buttons. It is possible to modify buttons and create your own custom button. Essentials Music is the background music that will be playing during the round. Creator (StringValue) is the creator(s) of the map. Difficulty (IntValue) is the difficulty of the map. (0 = Beginner, 1 = Normal, 2 = Intermediate, 3 = Insane, 4 = Extreme, 5 = WIP, 6 = Hellish) MapImage (IntValue) is the image ID of the map. Exit (Part) is the finish line of the map. Spawn (Part) is the starting point of the map. Map Script MapScript is very important for making objects move and a lot more stuff! * Moving Parts * Changing State * Camera Shake * Button Functions (Advanced) * Local Map Script (Advanced) Submission (In order for your map to have a good chance to be accepted and probably put in Overflow) You need to be careful of these: 1. Your map's length: It cannot be too short, it can't be too long. The time limit for every map is 2 Minutes, so I suggest that your map should be around 1:10 - 1:40. 2. Your map's details and decorations: Your map should look acceptable, not over-decorated or unsightly. Make sure there are no building mistakes or any parts that look like a mess. 3. Your map's gameplay: Challenging or not, your map should not be filled with dull gameplay. You should always watch out for unintended shortcuts and bugs, too. Once you are done with your map, you can message veryfakeguest in Roblox or message veryfakeguest by Discord. Or you can message Kardze, but it is recommended to message veryfakeguest as veryfakeguest has to take your model in order for your map to be playable in Overflow Map Test. Getting Your Map Accepted Not many maps have been accepted and placed into Overflow, as you can see from the amount of maps in Overflow that are created by the two owners of Overflow, but there are a few community maps. Requirements * Your map cannot be submitted into Flood Escape 2 Map Test, if your map has been whitelisted in FE2 Map Test it is okay, but if it is known in FE2 Map Test your map will be denied. * Your map should not have any flaws like unintentional large shortcuts, infuriating gameplay or other aggravating mistakes will lead to a high chance of your map being denied, unless the owners decide to edit your map. * Background music chosen for your map should fit the theme of your map, ear-bleeding music and nonsense will be replaced. Map Accepted When your map has been accepted, an owner (veryfakeguest or Kardze) will ask for your approval for your map to be placed inside Overflow, but be aware that your map will not immediately be put inside. When your map has been placed inside Overflow, you will receive a tag "Map Creator" in player list and chat, this tag overrides "VIP" tag and streak tags ("Legendary" and "Godlike"), and you will possibly receive robux.